


C'est un Ange

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui la protègerai."
Relationships: Oliver Twist/OC, The Artful Dodger & Oliver Twist, The Artful Dodger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Oliver Twist_ est une oeuvre de Charles Dickens appartenant au domaine public.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 8 mai 2014.

Lorsque Coquin vient le voit par terre, affamé, prêt à croire n'importe quoi, à s'émerveiller de ses « tours de magie », il n'a aucun doute. Ce gamin est un pigeon, et un bon. Un de ces enfants qui ne comprennent rien à la vie et qui pensent que le monde est beau et que les rêves se réalisent. Et immédiatement, Coquin veut le briser, le salir : il refuse que cet enfant ait ces rêves qu'on lui a arrachés.

Quand Fagin rencontre ce garçon que lui ramène Coquin, il n'a aucun doute. Ce visage ouvert, ce regard innocent, cette expression timide... Ce garçon inspire confiance et sympathie, très facilement. Personne ne le soupçonnerait de vol. C'est un outil parfait, à polir doucement. Et Fagin se sent capable d'en faire un parfait petit voleur, un des leurs. Sa deuxième œuvre, et sans doute son chef-d'oeuvre lorsqu'il aura terminé.

Au moment-même où Nancy pose les yeux sur lui, elle sait. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas sa place parmi eux, qu'il est différent d'eux. Cet enfant qui lui parle à elle, une prostituée des bas quartiers, comme à une princesse, avec respect et humilité, ne doit pas rester auprès d'eux, où on l'entachera, où on le souillera. C'est un ange au milieu de la fange, et elle ne peut l'admettre. Elle sait qu'elle ne supportera pas que lui aussi sombre dans l'obscurité de sa propre vie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a le temps d'attacher davantage son attention sur l'enfant, après une course et cet étrange procès qui n'en était pas un, qu'il sait. Cet enfant-là va le mener à sa perte : il s'est déjà attaché à lui, par une alchimie qu'il ne comprend pas. À lui, dont les traits fins et le visage pâle donnent une sensation d'irréalité. Mr Brownlow se sent déjà prêt à l'aimer. C'est l'enfant qui lui manque, le fils qu'il n'aurait osé espérer. Il ne peut déjà plus le perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une jolie robe colorée, une petite fille court en riant, faisant ainsi remuer au rythme de ses pas les rubans dans ses cheveux. Elle se cesse de s'arrêter pour attendre ses parents qui avancent trop lentement à son goût, tapant du pied en faisant la moue. Mais ses parents n'accélèrent pas pour autant, tandis qu'il se dirigent vers les grilles d'un cimetière. La petite s'est déjà arrêtée devant la tombe qu'ils recherchent, et commence à la nettoyer dans un silence religieux. Sa mère la rejoint, portant des fleurs à déposer devant. Mais son père, lui, reste en arrière, les regardant faire avec un sourire attristé.  
"Oliver !"  
En entendant cet appel, il se retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec un homme de son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé. Avec un sourire de franche amitié, Oliver salue son vieil ami.  
"Coquin ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Jack...  
\- En effet. Le Coquin a abandonné ses tours... Grâce à toi. La maison que tu nous as trouvée est superbe."  
D'un geste, Oliver invite son ami à avancer en direction d'une autre tombe.  
"Tout va bien pour toi ?  
\- Oui. Annie a réussi à devenir institutrice. Et mon emploi me convient aussi. Et toi ?"  
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se baissant sur cette tombe extrêmement pauvre et simple qu'il nettoie avec douceur avant de poser une rose dessus.  
"Charlotte attend un nouvel enfant. Peut-être un fils, qui sait ? Et comme tu peux le voir, la petite Nancy grandit bien.  
\- Nancy, hein..."  
Jack jette un coup d'oeil à la tombe puis sur la fille de Oliver, tandis que celui-ci hoche la tête, souriant mélancoliquement.  
"Mr Brownlow a été un véritable père pour moi, et je ne pourrai jamais oublié sa gentillesse à mon égard. Mais... Mon véritable sauveur a été Nancy. Elle a été mon ange gardien."  
Puis, commençant à avancer vers sa fille qui lui fait des grands signes en souriant, il ajoute à Jack, qui sourit également :  
"Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui la protègerai."


End file.
